This Is How Far We've Come
by ImmaGleek
Summary: Rachel catches Finn in the act of cheating on her. She goes desperately to Jesse who takes advantage of her emotions. She is left not knowing where to go. So she goes to the one friend she knows she can trust. Ms. Quinn Fabray.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Rachel catches Finn in the act of cheating on her. She goes desperately to Jesse who takes advantage of her emotions. She is left not knowing where to go. So she goes to the one friend she knows she can trust. Ms. Quinn Fabray. **

QPOV

I was sitting on my couch watching some stupid sweet sixteen show. The doorbell rang and I got up. I had no clue who would be ringing me so late. I checked the clock quick, 2 AM. I undid a multitude of locks and the door finally came open. I was practically pushed down and a small brunette came running inside. A trail of tears and sobs followed her.

"Rachel?" I walked towards where the girl was crying on my couch. "Rachel are you ok?" The brunette just cries and cries harder into my throw blanket. I don't know what to do so I sit beside her. I gently rub her back. My mom used to do this when I was upset. I just hoped that it would help calm Rachel down. That was when I noticed the bruises.

I gasped a little. "Rachel. You have to tell me what happened." She looked up into my eyes. Mascara was splattered all across her face. Her watery eyes just looked empty and cold. From the look on her face I could tell that it would be a long night.

**Sorry that this is such and incredibly short chapter but I just wanted to get the prologue down. Do you think that I should continue? Read and review. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

RPOV

That soft hand on my back, the smooth and gentle ringing of a beautiful voice. I look up at Quinn Fabray, once my enemy and archrival and now my friend. But… how did I get here? I don't remember anything after HE ruined my life. I drifted away into my memories.

**The day before, 5:00 PM. **

I walked quickly down the street. Nothing was going to stop me now. I was so close to Finn's house. One more turn and I would be there. I looked down at myself, at what I was wearing. My red stilettos clicked loudly with every step that I took and whenever I stepped in a crack I feared that I would fall and break my talent. Sure this wasn't my usual style but today was a special day. Today was the day that I would finally give myself to Finn. It was so perfect I would just walk in as if it were any old day. Then I would go up to his room and strip down beneath his blankets. After that I would invite him to come and cuddle. It was so perfect.

I walked up his driveway and pulled open the door. "Finn!" I called aloud. But I heard no response. I looked back into the driveway and sure enough his truck was sitting there. "Finn?" I heard something moving around upstairs. I walked tentatively along the hallway to his room. I still heard the sounds of movement so I slowly opened his door.

There he was, naked and mid-thrust into some girl that I didn't know. He looked over at me. "RACHEL!" He yelped and quickly moved to cover himself. The girl rolled off of the side of his cowboy bed and hid behind him. "Rachel, it's not what it looks like,"

Bullshit I thought. Of course it was what it looked like. He was having sex with another woman! Some peppy, blonde cheerleader. What a hoebag. "No Finn. This is exactly what it looks like." He searches for words to defend himself. "Was I not good enough for you? Is that it? Is it because I wanted to wait for the right moment?" Finn just shook his head like a lost puppy. The girl had begun to crawl under the bed.

I walk towards where Finn was, still lying on the bed, his eyes caught the glimmer of my legs and he gaped. What a boy. Can't control his own dick. I walked up to him and looked him in the eyes. And then I slapped him. I slapped him hard. Harder than I should have but it felt so good. I felt like finally I had the control.

I stormed out of the house after calling the girl a few nasty words. I can't say that I am sorry. The bitter sting of betrayal and heartache didn't set in until I got back to my own house. I locked myself in my closet and I let the tears run. I whipped out my phone and began scrolling through my contacts. Who could I call to let my feelings out to? Who could possibly understand the viewpoint that I was coming from? And then I saw his name. Jesse St. James. I called.

"Hello?" A groggy voice picked up on the other end.

"Jesse," I cried in between gasps and sobs, "I need to talk to you."

"Meet me at my house at 8."

**Again sorry for the short chapter, I just wanted to get something more out there. Next chapter we will learn what Jesse's part in this is. Be prepared for a Faberry moment. Read and review. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING! A rape scenario is in this chapter. If this makes you uncomfortable or triggers any bad memories please feel free to skip this chapter entirely. I wouldn't be mad at all. **

RPOV

I walked into Jesse's place at 8:05. I had to sit in the car and muster up the courage just to walk in. "Jesse?" I call out into the mostly dark house. I hear some rustling in the kitchen and then a dark figure walked towards me. I panicked, "I have a rape whistle!"

The figure just laughs. "Relax," my muscles soften at Jesse's voice, "It's just me." He flips on a light and everything lights up. His house looks a little messy. He probably threw a party the other night. I can't blame him for that.

"You sounded distraught on the phone. Whats the matter babe?"

I sigh. "I think that we need to sit down for this one." We move into the living room and take a seat on his couch. He lets me lean into him. It is such a comforting feeling. "Well today was the day that…" I trailed off.

"What? What were you gonna do today?" I blush a little.

"I was gonna give myself to Finn." He doesn't respond. "But when I went over he was, he was," I choke back tears. "He was fucking some slut."

"I knew it!" Jesse exclaims. "I always knew that that boy wasn't good enough for you. He never understood you. Not that way that I do." He wraps me up in an embrace. I melt into him and we stay that way for a long time.

After a while he starts to move about a bit. Not in a good way. He lets his hands wander over my body. "Jesse," I try to wriggle out of his grip, "I am not comfortable with you doing that. Please stop."

"Oh please, you have been asking for this for a long time. Anyway you were gonna give yourself to Finn but he wasn't there for you. So why would you want to waste the opportunity?" He kept groping at me. Then I smelt it, I smelt the alcohol that was on his breath.

"Jesse have you been drinking?"

"Ding ding ding." By now he is on top of me. I can feel him undoing my shirt. I can't do anything about it. He is way to strong. All I can do is lay there and let it happen. Tears are constantly falling down my face. I can feel everything. My senses are overloaded. Even the slightest touch causes my entire body to react. It is terrible. But all I can do is close my eyes and pray that it is over soon. "You know you want this. What? Don't act as if you don't. With all of those short skirts, it was only a matter of time."

Was that really how the boys saw me, as a desperate little whore? No. That can't be true. I was so pure and gentle.

It felt like hours later when he finished. I laid there for a long time, trying to gather myself back together. It felt as if I was broken into a million pieces. I got up off the couch and began to walk towards the door. I was still crying. "Don't you dare think of leaving. I am not finished with you yet." He began to walk towards me. I ran out the front door with him right on my heels. I managed to make it to my car. I fumbled with the keys. He lunged towards me, grabbing my wrist.

"NO!" I pulled hard and his grip loosened. I jumped into my car and immediately locked the doors. Jesse pulled on the handle multiple times.

"OPEN THIS DOOR YOU LITTLE BITCH!" He began to pound furiously on the windows, shouting profanities to the wind. I sped down his driveway and away from his neighborhood as fast as I could, under the speed limit of course.

I cried the entire way to Quinn's. Once I got there I ran up her front lawn and rang the doorbell a multitude of times. I could almost hear Quinn grumbling as she walked to the door. I heard some locks being undone and then the door opened a little. I shoved my way in and b-lined it towards her couch. I threw myself across it and cried into her throw blanket.

Quinn came to me and sat down beside me. She rubbed my back. "Rachel," she said, "You have to tell me what happened." I looked up into her eyes. I probably looked like a mess. I sat up a little straighter and told her my story hesitantly. Her face showed a mix of sadness, anger, and repulsion.

"I'm going to kill them."

**Thank you so much guys for the reviews and all the alerts! It really makes my heart warm. But really I would like to hear what you think so I can make this story the best that it can be. Suggestions in reviews are always welcome. And here is a quick question. I am having trouble writing the next chapter for Quinn. Should she have a quiet anger? Or should she go all out rage? Let me know in the reviews! As always thanks for reading!**


End file.
